Just Between Us
by samsam829
Summary: Ethan and Rory spend a night alone at Ethan's and one thing leads to another...


Just Between Us

Ch. 1 Cards

WARNING: Boy x boy, don't like, don't read.

"Ethan, Sweetie, we're gonna be going now!", called Ethan's mom from the garage. His parents and sister were going to visit his grandparents for a weeks and he was supposed to stay home and watch the house.

" K' ,Mom!", he called from the couch, "Rory will be here any minute!" Rory was going to come and stay with him while his parents were gone, he had asked Benny, but he was grounded for one thing or another.

"Okay, see you in a few days, love you!" Ethan heard the garage door rumbling closed, then watched through the window as the car pulled away.

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door. "Door's open.", called Ethan.

"Dude, you gotta invite me in!", came Rory's muffled reply.

"Oh yeah, come in!" A blonde blur whooshed through the door and across the room, throwing itself onto the couch next to Ethan.

"Dude, you ready for some Deadly Mayhem 3?", asked Rory.

"No, way!", exclaimed Ethan, "How did you get this? IT's not even out yet!"

"You just have to know who to bite…"

"And now I wish I didn't know."

The two of them spent the next several hours beating the game on every difficulty, collecting trophies, and just nerding it up. Occasional breaks were taken for snacks, and to allow time to go to the bathroom.

"Whoa!" , yelled Ethan when he finally looked at the clock, " Dude, it's three a.m.!"

"So?"

"Well, some of us need sleep, you know, the ones who aren't ndead…"

"Fine, fine, we'll have it your way."

The boys went upstairs and set up an inflatable mattress for Rory, brushed their teeth, and got into their pajamas. Then they just laid there.

"I can't sleep", said Ethan," I had too much soda and sugar, I'm regretting all those skittles now."

"Well, I don't sleep,", countered Rory.

"We could play the game some more,", then the lights went out.

"Now what?"

"We could play cards, like poker?"

"Archaic, but poker's no fun unless you play for something…"

"Well I'm not playing for money."

"We could play strip poker…we're both dudes, it's all good."

What Ethan _didn't _know was that Rory had… other…motives to play cards. He was really hoping to see a little more of Ethan than most people got to. Rory had a Huge crush on the little nerd.

"I don't know that's a little weird."

"C'mon, theres nothing else to do." Rory crossed his fingers behind his back. "_C'mon, please say yes, please say yes…"_

"I guess…"

Right off, Ethan was terrible, he was down to his underwear while Rory was still fully clothed, but managed to hold on until Rory was there too.

"Well, well, space boxers?", said Rory. He couldn't help but look at Ethan's body, he was skinny, but he was ADORABLE! He had only known for sure that he was gay for a little while now, after he had kissed Erica during the blood drive, she was the only one who knew.

Rory gaped right at Ethan's crotch, Rory could make out Ethan's dick lying against his right thigh. Rory couldn't wait…

"Dude," said Ethan, "Are you staring at me?"

"What!? No, just checking out your stupid boxers!" Ethan seemed to buy it.

"Hey, at least I'm not in tightey whities! What are we, three?" Rory was wearing a pair of almost skin-tight briefs. "Get some boxers, or boxer-briefs, or at least choose a color other than white!"

"Whatever, I'm totally gonna win this hand!" And then they tied.

"You wanna go at the same time?", ased Ethan.

"Sure, I guess"

"One."

"Two."

"Three,", they said in unison, pulling down their underwear. Rory couldn't help but stare. Puberty had been NICE to Ethan, his cock laid at least six inches soft, and he had a forest of hair down there, leading up a cute little happy trail, Rory didn't care for shaved guys.

"Nice, man! No homo…:, he said, blushing.

"Um, you too?" But it was true, along with better looks, vampirism had given Rory a distinct advantage… below, his limp dick was at least seven inches, but he was afraid he wouldn't stay limp long in this situation.

"Um, dude", said Ethan, "This is gonna sound weird, but being naked like this makes me kinda horny, that's not weird right, I mean, yeah…" , he trailed off.

"No, no, no, um me too… you wanna jerk off?"

Ethan sighed in relief, smiled, and nodded vigorously. "Yeah, I was hoping you wouldn't mind."

"No, you wanna, get started…?"

Ethan just nodded. He wrapped his cock and started stroking it tentatively, Rory did the same. But, while Ethan stared at the wall, Rory stole a few discreet glances at Ethan.

Ethan laid back, his cock now fully hard, at least eight and a half, Rory's was probably a little over ten. Ethan closed his eyes and began pumping faster, muttering under his breath, Rory caught the words "Sarah" and "OH, fuck yeah", or "Oh, baby, blow me". While Ethan had his eyes closed, Rory was free to gape all he wanted, moaning and biting his lip. He sat there, crossed legged, stark naked, beating off eractically, while staring at his best friend in the world._"This would make really hot porn"_, thought Rory.

Ethan finally let out a loud cry of pure pleasure, his hand jerking his cock faster than ever, his cock jerking and spewing seed all over his torso, some even landing on his face. That sent Rory over the edge, he yelled out, washed over with pure joy, his load blew all over his hands, legs, torso, face, all of him, some even landed on Ethan, two feet away from him.

"Ew, dude!" called Ethan, laughing. "Okay, that was pretty fun, and tha was one of my best orgasms, EVER! How about you?"

"You have no idea… C'mon, lets wash up."

"Rory, this stays between us, right?"

"Oh yeah, of course." _"Maybe, with luck, there'll be a little more, "just between us"."_

End Of Chapter 1 Let Me Know What You Thought, Gimme Ideas For Chapter Two!


End file.
